gardenerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kale
| image = Image:Boerenkool-1-.jpg | caption = A dwarf green curled variety of kale | kingdom = Plantae | unranked_division = Angiosperms | unranked_class = Eudicots | unranked_order = Rosids | order = Brassicales | family = Brassicaceae | genus = Brassica | species = Brassica oleracea | group = Acephala Group }} Kale or borecole is a form of green or purple cabbage (Brassica oleracea Acephala Group), in which the central leaves do not form a head. It is considered to be closer to wild cabbage than most domesticated forms. The species Brassica oleracea contains a wide array of vegetables including broccoli, cauliflower, collard greens, and brussels sprouts. The cultivar group Acephala also includes spring greens and collard greens, which are extremely similar genetically. Planner Growing Location Choose a reasonably sunny spot where the plants are to grow to maturity. As kale is not usually planted until June/July the site is often one recently vacated by peas, early potatoes or other early summer crop. Soil Kale is very accommodating species of Brassica compared with other varieties. It will grow in nearly all soil types provided that poor drainage is not an issue. Do not dig the site over, just tend to the ground; remove any weeds, rake in fertiliser, add lime if the soil is acidic and then firm over. Just ensure the soil is not loose or spongy at planting time. Sowing Sow seeds thinly in drills 1cm (½in) deep and 15cm (6in) apart. Cover with soil and firm. Thinning Thin the seedlings to 7cm (3in) once they emerge to ensure they do not compete for light and grow leggy. Transplanting Seedlings are ready to transplant once they are 10-15cm (4-6in) tall. Water the rows the day before transplanting. Set seedlings 45cm (18in) apart in the rows with their lowest leaves just above the soil surface. Firm into place and water. ;Rape kale Rape kale varieties are sown where they will grow to maturity. Make the drills 45cm (18in) apart and thin in stages to 45cm (18in) between plants. Aftercare Hoe the site regularly to suppress weeds. Tread the stems in firmly to prevent them from rocking in the wind. Water young plants in dry weather. Pick of yellowing leaves. As autumn approaches earth up around the stems to protect the roots from frost and wind rock. Stake tall varieties if high winds are likely to be a problem. Plants may look 'unhappy' during winter, this is normal, in early spring there will be a crop of fresh side shoots. Feed with liquid fertiliser in March to encourage their development. Harvesting ;Curly kale Begin harvesting from the crown of the plant from November onwards, removing a few young leaves each time you pick. Use a sharp knife or a downward tug. Do not use yellowing or mature leaves in the kitchen. Stripping the crown will stimulate the development of new side shoots. These can be gathered between February and May from all varieties. Troubles Cabbage_white_eggs_and_caterpillars_on_sea_kale_leaf.jpg|Large White Small_Cabbage_White_Caterpillar.jpg|Small White Cabbage_Moth.jpg|Cabbage Moth Kale_Whitefly.jpg|Cabbage Whitefly Cauliflower_Cabbage_Root_Fly.jpg|Cabbage root fly References Category:Plantae Category:Angiosperms Category:Eudicots Category:Rosids Category:Brassicales Category:Brassicaceae Category:Brassica Category:Vegetable